The Final Chapter
by SkipperSquirt246
Summary: Cedric died, making him the first to fall since Voldemort’s rise to power. But what lead him on that fateful journey? This is a look at Cedric’s last year: his friendships, his relationships, the Triwizard Tournament, his rivalries and his final moments
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Lovely Train Trip**

After entering the platform the usual way, my eyes settled on the scarlet engine that was right in front of me. As I looked at it, I breathed in deeply. This would be the second last time I would ever ride the Hogwarts Express. When I caught it back to Kings Cross Station at the end of the year, I would never again sit in the compartments, see the gleam of light flicker in the elderly lady's eye as she wandered through the train with the trolley, feel the sense of awe that came from the first years who gathered together, as if it were fate and fear that pulled them together. Back in my first year, I felt exactly the same and one can't help but feel a bit of sympathy for each year's new bunch of first years. As I stood, gaping at the magnificent train, I heard two very familiar voices, who were arguing over some unknown topic, before coming to a halt right in front of me and said "Oh, Hello Ced". "Fred, George." I replied, nodding in their direction. "You got home safely then from the Quidditch World Cup?" One of the twins asked. "Yeah, we did, in one piece. How about you and your family?" I asked. "We got home in one piece as well. But, I don't know, disturbing though, what happened at the cup wasn't it?" The other twin asked and for once the Weasley twins were actually being serious. "It was, I've never seen dad more worried in his life. I probably better go though. See you on the Quidditch pitch." They took the hint, and sauntered off, no doubt to find some other Gryffindor students.

As it got closer to eleven am, I decided to go and find a compartment on the train that was empty and wait for my friends to accompany me. Wandering down the hallway, I found one that was empty and opposite a compartment filled with a bunch of girls from Ravenclaw. One of them, Cho Chang, happened to be Ravenclaw's seeker. As I shut the door to the compartment, our eyes locked for a second, before she turned away to talk to her friends. What I would give to know what she was thinking at that moment. I was suddenly joined by one of my fellow Hufflepuff students. "Hullo Ced, good holidays?" Said Jonathon, grinning. "Good, actually. Got most of my work done, and studied up for the end of year exams, and you Jonathon?" I replied, with a hint of regret in my voice, as he had written a long letter to me about his girlfriend breaking up with him. He suddenly looked depressed, as his grin turned into a sad smile. "Well, I had a long time to feel sorry for myself and get over it, I locked myself in my room and refused to come out. My parents got really worried and tried to talk to me, but I didn't pay any attention, told them it wasn't their business and to leave me alone." He replied and carried on talking. "I didn't talk to Julia. I didn't reply to the countless owls that she sent me, to make sure I was alright about her breaking up with me and I really don't want to confront her at school…it'll just be awkward. That's why I sent an owl to you, pouring my entire pile of emotions and thoughts to you, hoping you would listen." I nodded in reply as I recalled the long owl that he had sent and I in reply.

The rest of the trip was rather awkward, as Jonathon and I hardly talked and kept eye contact with each other. Instead, I tried desperately to not look in the direction of Cho Chang, to save my skin from embarrassment and Jonathon from awkwardness, because the last thing Jonathon needs at the moment is his best friend to fall in love with someone, when he's just lost the love of his life. But, I couldn't help looking in her direction. I must have made a habit of it because eventually her friends said something to her and she looked at me, then they all started laughing. I was stunned and embarrassed, as I turned red and looked away. "What's the matter?" Asked Jonathon, concerned. "Umm, nothing. I think I need to go for a walk." I replied. "Where are you going to go, we're on a train remember?" Came his reply, as he shook his head. "Uh, yeah. Whoops. Looks like I forgot." I replied. Luckily, I was saved by the lady walking with the trolley. Sliding the door open and stepping out into the corridor, I decided to buy the paper and two chocolate frogs, one for me, one for Jonathon. As I paid for my purchases, Cho Chang stepped out of her compartment to buy something off the trolley. As the lady was getting my change out of the till, I stood there, staring at Cho. "Uh, dear, here's your change." Said the little old lady, handing me back my change and bringing me back to my senses. "Uh," I said shaking my head, "Thanks." Taking the money, I took one look at Cho, blushing a deep scarlet. I was about to turn back into my compartment, when she-on purpose- dropped her change. Being the nice guy that I am, I knelt down and picked it up for her. Then, trying to not make things more awkward than they already are, I handed her money back to her. "Ah. Thanks, I guess." She said, her sweet voice making me feel all warm and nervous. For some reason, and I don't know why, but she smelt like strawberries. "N-no worries Cho." I said. She then went and sat back down amongst her friends, no doubt to tell them about how pathetic I am. Sure enough, the other Ravenclaw girls burst out laughing a second later. Shaking my head, I went back into my compartment and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What, no Quidditch? **

A few hours later, the train pulled in at the station. Shouldering my satchel, and joining the mass of students, I walked towards the carriages. A few minutes later, I walked through the great oak doors of the Great Hall and made my way to the Hufflepuff table. As the room quickly filled and become quiet, all eyes drifted to the teacher's table. The students were all anxiously waiting for the sorting to be over, so we called all eat. Shortly the sorting hat began to sing. As usual, it was a different song. Soon after, the first years were sorted and we were joined by some fresh-faced first years, which were completely soaked to the bone. Our amazing headmaster walked up to the podium and said the two words that made everybody happy. "_Tuck in". _Sure enough, as soon as he said that, food appeared on the table and the hall exploded with laughter andvoices.

After we had all been well-fed, Professor Dumbledore made his way back up to the podium. He talked about the usual- banned objects and out of bounds areas. Then he said. "Also, and I do not wish to tell you this but our inter-house quidditch cup will not be taking place this year." That made my eyebrows raise and silence filled the room. He continued. "An event will be starting in October and will continue for the remainder of the year. This year at Hogwarts, I have the pleasure of announcing that…" But he was interrupted, as the doors of the great hall opened. A man, with a staff turned out to be the one who interrupted him. As he walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, there was a loud, deafening thump with each step he took. As he took a seat at the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore said. "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Silence, except for Dumbledore and Hagrid's clapping, that didn't last long. _Way to make an entrance professor._ I thought. He was an odd looking fellow, and if I was any younger, I might have said he was terrifying, especially that eye… My thoughts were interrupted, as Dumbledore took up where he left off. "As I was saying, we will be hosting an event that has not run for years. We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." One of the Weasley twins yelled out and everyone laughed. Dumbledore went on to tell us the history of the tournament, that the champions from the three schools would be picked soon and that the prize would be one thousand galleons. A thousand galleons…one could do so much with that money. Dumbledore then went on to tell us that there would be an age limit: Anyone under seventeen wouldn't be able to participate. This caused anger from all those under seventeen, including the Weasley twins, who would be seventeen in April. Dumbledore told us that we had to enter before Wednesday, and with that, Dumbledore sent us off to bed.

Exiting the Great Hall, I walked to the Hufflepuff common room. Once inside, I wandered off to bed. Lying on my bed, I made a decision of a life time. I'm going to enter the tournament. Sure, the chances of getting in are not in my favour, but I may be lucky. As Dumbledore said, these tournaments are dangerous. People have lost their lives. But if I do get picked…think about it, instant fame for me and my house. Hufflepuff will not be seen as the pathetic, weak house for "losers" that it is, according to other students. It would make every Hufflepuff student take pride in their house and be proud to be a Hufflepuff. Pity about Quidditch though. I could have showed off my talents to Cho. I better go to sleep. I have a full day of hard work ahead. With that, I nodded off to the world of slumber…..

It seemed as though I had just nodded of when I awoke and discovered that it was Tuesday morning. Six am to be precise. Yawning, I rolled over and with useless attempts, tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. Instead, I began to think. _Hmm. I'm going to put my name in the goblet. Hopefully I get picked to be the Hogwarts Champion. _A voice lower then mine started to talk in the back of my head. _Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? People DIE in these tournaments. _Of course I heard, I told the voice. _Whatever. _The voice replied and was gone. I drifted back off to sleep.

Two hours later, I woke to the sound of bodies moving around the room. The other boys had started to get up. As I opened my eyes, I was momentarily blinded by sunlight. Stumbling around the room, I managed to pull my uniform on, and made it to the foot of the stairs. From there, I ended up tumbling down the stairs and colliding with some terrified first years. "Eh, sorry about that." I told them, coming to my senses. They then ran off. I think I scared them. They'll get over it some day. Especially when they are my age. They'll be the ones scaring the new kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: An Interesting History of Magic Class**

I somehow managed to make it to the Great Hall in one piece and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, to eat my breakfast, which today consisted of some porridge and strawberry jam on toast. As I spread the jam on my toast, and took a bite, I couldn't help but look through the gaps made by some first year's heads and glanced down the Ravenclaw table, searching for Cho. I found her and for a minute I think I stared at her. I must of, because a friend of hers whispered something in her ear and her gaze landed straight on me. Cho and her friends seemed to be amused at something. One of the first years, followed my gaze, looked at Cho, then back at me, grinned and said. "Umm. They're laughing at you because you have a bit of strawberry jam on your chin." I stared at the first year coldly for a second, then thankfully. I raised my hand and wiped the jam off my chin. "Thanks for the heads up." I told the first year. When I looked to where Cho was sitting, I realised she had gone. _Darn it. _I thought.

After breakfast, I decided to go to my first lesson of the day: History of Magic. As we sat and listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about the troll rebellion that we have heard thousands of times, I decided to tell him exactly that so I put my hand. "Yes, Mr Diggory?" He asked, with a bored tone of voice. "Professor Binns sir, umm, you've told us about the troll rebellion every single year since our first year. I think everyone's sick of it, learning the same thing every year, being told the same information every year." I said, hoping not to offend the old, ghost teacher. "Is that so, Mr Diggory?" He asked. "Does anyone else agree with Mr Diggory?" His last question was greeted by silence which was broken by the snores of my classmates. Binns floated in mid air, in mid thought. After a minute he said. "I see what you mean Mr Diggory. I have had a lesson planned for centuries, but every headmaster has never allowed me to tell you about a dark time in our history." He said, and then muttering something, every one of my classmates woke up. "Before I begin class, I need you to promise that you wont tell any younger students what I am about to tell you." Everyone promised. So Binns went on to tell us about what people used to do to people like us if they ever found us. Some pretty gruesome stuff, that's for sure. It didn't end with the tying of witches to the stake and being burnt alive, oh no. that was just for public satisfaction. Instead of burning them til they died, they were burnt until half-dead. As they were untied from the stake, they were knocked out. The crowd all believed they were dead. The dead bodies were then transported to an underground building under the police station. It was later known by us as the equivalent of the Gestapo head quarters torture chambers. The poor souls of our ancestors and the innocents were tortured until they gave up. From there, if they cooperated quickly, it was a quick death. But if they refused to give up, it could be a slower, painful one. No wonder the previous headmasters didn't want us knowing. It's not exactly ones cup of tea. The history went on; the Nazi's took that idea and punished any witches or wizards they found in the same way. We only know about this due to the fact that some lucky people escaped and told their stories to relatives before disappearing forever. Binns told us that his very own great great grandfather had worked in the one under the police headquarters in Baker Street. He worked there ever since he found out his own son married a witch and watched in horror as his son died as a result of his wife's magic, just before she had a son. "My great great grandfather was horrified as to what happened to his son; he never forgave his daughter-in-law and personally tortured and killed her. He couldn't kill the baby. He didn't have the heart to. So he looked after the poor little kid who never knew his parents and lived a normal life. He never came to Hogwarts as he was a squib, and so my great great grandfather didn't have to kill him." Professor Binns said. The bell then went. That was a most interesting lesson. Everyone filed out of the classroom, off to wherever they had to go next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Awkward Moments Galore**

I had a free period after lunch, so I gathered my stuff up and went to the library. Being the first day back, I didn't have much homework to do and I got it done in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Still having a good hour and a half of free period, I took out a blank notebook, and absent-mindedly started to draw. I soon grew bored and tired. It was a struggle to keep my head up. It would hit the table, and then I'd sit up. Soon it was too hard to resist sleep and I fell asleep at the table.

I felt two hands on my shoulders, waking me up. My eyes fluttered open and I saw myself staring into the eyes of the librarian, Madam Pince. _Uh oh, now I'm in for it. _I thought. "Get up Mr Diggory. The bells gone." Came the gruff voice of Madam Pince. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I thought I might have actually seen a good side to Madam Pince, but as I was just about to leave, I heard he say, "If I ever see you sleeping in my library again, Mr Diggory, I swear I'll…" I never heard the end of the sentence as I walked out off the door. Madam Pince could get very dangerous when she got mad.

I went up to my dormitory, to get rid of my stuff before dinner. I was about to leave, when I remembered what I was doing before I dropped off to sleep. I grabbed the blank notebook from my bag and flicked it open to the page I had been drawing on. I gasped when I saw what I had drawn. I had drawn a portrait of Cho Chang that was very life-like. For some reason, I then broke into a sweat. I mean, why on earth would I draw her? I sat staring at the drawing for a good five minutes. "Cedric, are you coming down to dinner?" I heard Jonathon call, but I was too drawn in by the picture, that I couldn't hear him properly and when he came up the steps and said, "Cedric, are you coming down to dinner?" I was jumped from surprise. "Are you feeling alright Ced?" He asked. "I'm fine." I mumbled, stashing my book away. "You sure? You don't look too good. You're bright red." Said Jonathon. "I'm fine." I said again in a rather annoyed tone of voice, which I hope told him to drop the subject. "I'll, ah see you downstairs, Cedric." With that, Jonathon left the foot of the stairs.

I arrived down in the Great Hall, five minutes later. As I was a bit late, I couldn't sit next to Jonathon, which I was grateful for. Instead I squeezed in between a second year, who was sitting next to her friend and a fifth year, who also happened to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "Hullo there Cedric." He said when I sat down. "Hello there Dennis." I replied. That was where the conversation ended. Instead, I sat quietly eating my tea, while listening to the two second year girls talking excitedly about what they'd done in the holidays. _"My family and I went to Bristol to visit my cousin and her newborn baby. The baby's name is Harriet, but we all nicknamed her Harri…with an I that is, not a y. no idea why, we just thought it would suit her." _Said the first girl. _"Well, Annie, we went to Switzerland, dad and I. It was the first time I've ever gone skiing and as it was the start of winter, there was a fresh dump of snow every day. Gosh I love skiing. Too bad I stacked it a number of times." _Said her friend. _"That would have been awesome, Laura. We should go skiing together one day…you could teach me." _Said Annie. _"I'm not much of a pro at skiing…only falling." _Replied Laura and they broke into a laughing fit. I couldn't help but look at them. They looked so happy and carefree. Oh I wish I could relive my younger years…My thoughts were disentangled from the girl, Annie, saying to Laura…_ "Oh…look Laura, someone's got an admirer." _Laura turned around and stared at me. I think we both turned tomato red at the same time. "Ah…sorry…Laura and Annie was it? I just…blanked out for a bit…I'm sorry…I think I'll…umm… I'll ju_s..." _

I was interrupted by Jonathon who grabbed me by the arm and said. "Sorry girls. I need to have a chat with my friend here, about something important, if you don't mind that is." Without waiting for an answer he half led, half dragged me out of the Great Hall. He then pulled me off to the Hufflepuff common room and sat me on a chair by the fire.

"Alright. Spill the beans." He ordered. "What do you mean, Jonathon?" I asked, bewildered. "What on earth is wrong with you Ced?" "What on earth do you mean?" I retorted. "You just seem…out of it for a reason. You seem distant and quiet. Then there was the whole thing before dinner. I just want to know what's gotten into you, Cedric. I'm concerned." He said, sounding sincere. Problem is, how could I tell him, when I don't quite know myself what the problem is. Well, that's sort of a lie. I do know what the problem is. Cho. But I don't know why she's a problem. How can I tell him, when I'm not quite sure myself. It's just so damn confusing. "Nothings the matter. If something comes up, you'll be the first to know." I assure him. He doesn't seem to believe me, I can see it on his face. Then he shook his head and said, "Whatever. Look… if it's about a girl…you can…I just want to know you can talk to me. Sure, there's my recent break-up with Julia, and I'm sure I understand why you don't want to tell me, because you're a good mate and don't want to make my problems worse. But mate, I don't mind. As far as I'm concerned Julia is in the past and my friends are more important then some girl I used to be going out with." With that, he left the room. I couldn't help but grin. "Harsh." I said aloud, with a hint of amusement in my voice, before lying on my bed.

Before I knew it, I was awake. Staring at the clock, I discovered that it was three am. Gosh, I must have fallen asleep and in my clothes and all. I'm getting too old for this. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and clambered under the covers. Once again I drifted into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Revelations of a Sort**

The following morning I awoke to the sound of my fellow seventh years Hufflepuff students sounds of ruffling papers and grumblings. I looked at my timetable and my groans joined the others in harmony. Double potions first up. Oh Hurrah. Snape's going to be in a foul mood. He always is first thing in the morning. He's going to expect the four roles of parchment due in on his desk before class starts. Good thing I've already done it. Each and every piece is named, dated and numbered. If he loses any of them, I swear… never mind. Just me, rambling on and on. So, like every other seventh year in my dormitory I grabbed my books, placed them in my satchel and wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where I took my place between Alice and Jonathon. The two girls from yesterday were sitting opposite me. I yawned. "What, didn't you get enough sleep last night Cedric?" Alice asked. "That's what I don't understand Alice. I fell asleep long before anyone else did, and I can't help but yawn." I said, smothering another yawn. "You better not do that in Potions. Snape'll… well you know what Snape's like." Replied Alice. "Yeah, unfair and a b… erm… idiot to everyone else whose not in Slytherin." I replied. "Exactly. Ummm Ced?" Alice said. "What Alice?" I replied rather annoyed. "I think we need to talk later. Meet me down by the Whomping Willow after Potions." She said. "Why?" I asked, stunned. "I need to talk to you about something." She said, matter of factly, in a tone that said, let's leave it at that. The bell went shortly after. Picking up my half eaten crumpet, I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way around a corner and down through the doorway to the dungeons.

I went into the Potions class and walked with my fellow students up to Professor Snape's desk to hand my work in. Then I went to a vacant chair and was shortly joined by Jonathon and Alice. "Good morning class and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Thank god this is the last year I'll have to teach your class." Professor Snape started. I couldn't help but grin. "Think something's funny, Mr Diggory?" Snape sneered. "We'll see whose laughing after I grade the homework you've handed in and at the end of the year when you fail Potions." I couldn't help but sit there, speechless. "That wiped the smirk off your face, didn't it, Diggory?" Snape said. Then he started the lesson. "Ok class, as you begin your seventh year of schooling, you begin a very important study period and your time as a student becomes much harder. If you stuff up a number of times and receive a low mark," He said, looking at me, "then your chances of succeeding in life will be very low indeed. Now, let's take some notes of what to expect. There will be no need to talk and if anyone talks it'll be fifty points from that individual's house and detention with me. Which will be a very arduous task of scrubbing out every cauldron in the Potions rooms." Finally he finished talking and started writing on the board.

An hour later, potions finished. I tried to find Alice, but she had disappeared. Groaning, I left the room and walked to the Whomping Willow. When I arrived there she was lying in the grass. Because I love taking a good moment to just scare the hell out of people every now and then, I ran up and jumped, ending up lying on the ground beside her. Alice seemed a bit startled, but she wasn't overly annoyed.

"You wanted to speak to me, Alice?" I asked, my voice sounding unusually calm, yet inviting in a weird sort of way. "Ah, yes I did…I mean do." She replied, then contemplated what she was going to say next. "You seem rather out of it lately. Have you got anything to share?" Frowning, I replied, "You're the second person to claim I am out of it today. What is with everyone today?"

As soon as I finished that sentence, I realised it had been rather harsh. My attitude towards my friends has changed in a matter of days, just because I can't figure out what's wrong. Yet Alice really seems to want to help, to get to the bottom of this. Jonathon, on the other hand, I seem to be distancing myself from. Alice seems to have a genuine tone in her voice, of caring, and trying to help, which is something I have never experienced in a girl other then my mother. The reason I have been distancing myself away from Jonathon is because of the whole Cho thing which is my problem. Jonathon's mind is on the verge on breakdown, because of his whole break up with Julia. If I told him about Cho, it might send him into a never ending abyss of torment and homicidal/suicidal thoughts. Knowing for certain that I could trust Alice, I decided to tell her. "I'm concerned about Jonathon." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Like bloody hell you're concerned about Jonathon. Sure he might have something to do with it. But you're more concerned about your weird mood swings. Believe me; I have noticed your weird mood swings. Ever since the train. How do you explain that Cedric?" "Ah, the death eaters attack at the world cup?" I replied, not believing a word of what I had just said. "You know that is kind of a sheepish attempt to cover up your true feelings. I've noticed. Don't think for a moment that I don't speak to the other girls that go here. Because I do. She's told me about the incident on the train, how you continue to stare at her, you've become quiet and secretive all of a sudden and you seem to be blushing inevitably." Amazed that she had found all this out, I had to ask, in order to cover it up. "Who's she?" Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "Cho Chang you idiot. I even know about your portrait that you drew of her."

"How do you know that?" I replied, seriously amazed now, as no one knew about that. "I'm omniscient. Kidding. I went through your notebooks. It was the wrong thing to do but I care about you Cedric." Blimey. Alice went to the extreme. But she had good intentions………...

"You know what Alice? You can be really perceptive sometimes." I told her, admiration showing in my voice. "Why thank you." She said, curtsying, then grinning at her random bought of old fashion manners.

We slowly walked back up to the castle, deep in conversation. "So what's going on with you and Cho?" Bad time to ask. Ten seconds later, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Cho walked out of the doors with a couple of her friends. As a result I turned bright red, and Alice couldn't help but note the awkwardness. As soon as Cho had left and I remembered how to breathe, we started to walk again, through the great oak doors. "Nothing. Yet. I don't know how I feel about her. You saw that picture. You see how I act around her. You're a girl. You know more about this stuff then I do. Besides, I can't think about Cho at the moment. I have to think about the Triwizard Cup." I replied. "You going to enter are you Ced?" "Well yes. Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me scornfully. "Seriously, Cedric, do you not think about what the girls here think about you? Does it ever cross your mind?" the look on my face must have answered her questions. "They adore you. They love you to pieces. Even the ones with boyfriends can't help but love you. Your eyes, your smile, even your hair. And they wonder how I, one of your friends don't feel the same. But you know me. I'm an individual. I like being me. I like my friends. To feel those feelings for one of my friends would just be wrong. No offence. But my point is, you could get all bruised up or cut or I don't know, loose and eye or something, or you might do really well and as a result gain more love from people you don't want it from. Then some people-wink wink, nudge nudge- might get jealous. You see what I mean?"

I did see what she meant. However, it might also make Cho love me even more. Alice had forgotten that part, the reverse of what she had said. So either way, it's going to be a tough battle.

The month soon passed, and we found the thirtieth of October rapidly approaching. Majority of my time, leading up til then was taken up by studying ferociously and the odd walk with Alice, which made a few of my so called _admirers _turn their heads and gossip. To me, there was only one girl I cared about in that way: Cho. If I tried telling any of those girls who admired me, they would no doubt reply: "You have a funny way of showing it." But I could care less. Girls will always gossip in my opinion and I have little care or need for gossip.


End file.
